gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Las Venturas (HD)
Las Venturas é um dos locais fictícios da [[Grand Theft Auto (série)|série Grand Theft Auto]]. Até agora só teve uma versão, aparecendo em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Descrição A cidade também existe no Universo HD, que começou de novo no atual cânone. Foi mencionado várias vezes em Grand Theft Auto IV e The Ballad of Gay Tony, juntamente com outros locais da série GTA e outros títulos da Rockstar. Como o universo HD está separado dos antigos jogos GTA e segue um cânone separado, é possível que a Rockstar redesenhe a cidade da mesma forma que fizeram com Liberty City e Los Santos, para fazer uma aparição em um futuro jogo de GTA. No entanto, imagens da versão anterior de Las Venturas aparecem no GTA IV, por meio do programa Venturas Poker Challenge. Está implícito que Las Venturas é baseado em , . Enquanto Las Venturas estava no Estado de San Andreas (que é baseado na Califórnia) em sua versão anterior, se for feito novamente, pode ter seu próprio estado, baseado em Nevada, como durante o Venturas Poker Challenge, Las Venturas é mostrado em um estado semelhante a ele. Referências em jogos ''GTA IV'' *Como o nome sugere, o Venturas Poker Challenge acontece em Las Venturas (no Venturas Dome), e mostra filmagens de Prickle Pine, Old Venturas Strip, V-Rock Hotel, The High Roller Casino e Verdant Meadows. Esses locais não foram redesenhados para o universo HD, mas são mostrados por meio de imagens do GTA: San Andreas, as únicas imagens substanciais do universo 3D para entrar na versão HD. *Na missão "First Date", depois de chegar à Firefly Island, Michelle pode comentar sobre como ela acha que está transformando o parque de diversões em um parque com tema Las Venturas. Muitos personagens nasceram ou moraram em Las Venturas, como Heathcliff Waterstreet, Derrick Thornton, Terry Kim e Chris Cummings. *A família bilionária 'Paulo' possui muitos cassinos e hotéis em Las Venturas. *A celebridade Wayne Tearson foi encontrada morta em um bordel de Las Venturas em 2008. *Apesar de seguir uma continuidade alternativa, a versão 3D do universo da cidade (também atualmente a única versão) aparece em uma ponta na TV do GTA IV. *Durante a missão "Meltdown", onde o jogador tem que perseguir Luca e sua equipe, na cena inicial antes de Luca sair, ele diz "próxima parada, Las Venturas, baby!" *Las Venturas é anunciado em muitos outdoors pelo FlyUS. *Há um spin off do programa de televisão The Science Of Crime conhecido como Science of Crime: Las Venturas. *Em Blogsnobs.org, o Pychakilla.blogsnobs.org é o blog de uma garota universitária de "Psico hose beast" de Las Venturas. *Em Liesdamnlies.net, os usuários Apollo11 e SkullandBones são ambos de Las Venturas. ''Chinatown Wars'' Um dos traficantes, Vicini. pode enviar uma mensagem de texto para Huang, informando que ele acaba de voltar de Las Venturas com uma mala cheia de maconha que ele precisa descarregar devido a NOOSE. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, Las Venturas está gravada na parede do andar térreo da Rotterdam Tower, junto com Vice City, Los Santos, San Fierro e Liberty City. *Uma medida da distância percorrida no jogo é "quilômetros percorridos de Liberty City até Las Venturas". *Durante a missão Boulevard Baby, Vic Manzano deveria estar em Las Venturas quando vê Luis fazendo sexo com a sua namorada. Além disso, de acordo com a Liberty Tree, Manzano é procurado pelo LVPD por atividades ilegais em Las Venturas. ''GTA V'' *A descrição do Vestra em ElitasTravel.com menciona Las Venturas como diz que "é um bom lugar para levar suas prostitutas". *As raspadinhas de Las Venturas estão localizados em todas as lojas de conveniência, facilmente visualizadas quando o zoom nas prateleiras de ingressos com sua câmera ou um Rifle de Sniper. *Um cartaz de OG Loc na casa de Franklin Clinton mostra locais em Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City e Las Venturas. *Alguns pedestres podem dizer: "Excuse me, they would love you in Las Venturas." algo como "Com licença, eles te amariam em Las Venturas". *A Rádio Los Santos menciona o time de hóquei de Las Venturas vencendo um jogo pelo Los Santos Kings, o que leva à violência entre os dois times. Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares Mencionados Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Cidades mencionadas Categoria:Lugares do GTA IV Categoria:Lugares do GTA V